User talk:Rawrawr Dinosaur/Archive 17
Do you like piktures of pokemanz too?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Pandas for life Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::k I will remember that.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:19, 21 February 2009 (UTC) http://i196.photobucket.com/albums/aa182/xhealerpika/happyspinda.jpg Rawrawr, can we HA tonight? D: Rickyvantof 14:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Idk how much I actually can, my dad invited like 90% of my family round so im gonna tell him i have shitloads of work to try and avoid massive family spikes but I doubt it'll work tbh. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Tell him it is of great importance! Rickyvantof 15:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) lol, i was HA''ing yesterday, and went up against an ele ball... --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 19:35, 21 February 2009 (UTC) You receive additional cookie for vote removal. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 19:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :the one i got was crappy >.> -- 19:40, 22 February 2009 ::I couldn't find the original picture. I just typed in cookie.jpg. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 19:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) GO TO SLEEP skakid9090 03:49, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Couldn't download tb. Said it couldnt find the location file. Oh well >_> -- 22:03, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Tried the one with installer and the plain zip? Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:04, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yep both. -- 22:05, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::Strange. Both working for me atm. If you got msn, I could send i suppose. Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:06, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I have aol thats it. I could make msn real quickif i have to. -- 22:07, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Gogo ^_^ Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:09, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::k whats ur msn -- 22:09, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::awaltaz@msn.com Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:10, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::k get on ill send you message -- 22:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::My msn is never off when im at home ;P Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:18, 27 February 2009 (UTC) . see youyr userpage for how much i <3 you--Goldenstar 02:01, 2 March 2009 (UTC) sup You do realize the votes were saying that a 3 man blood necro team can't spike properly? Didn't seem like it. --'-Chaos-' 17:21, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Read user page; infact, i'll even add a bit to it. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:22, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::I did. I didn't come here to QQ & idc about the votes. --'-Chaos-' 17:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::Second line Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. --'-Chaos-' 17:30, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not even gonna expand on why bspike isn't a spike, press B around nowish and choose any of the games until you see what i mean. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::I <3 you and your god damn sexy accent--Goldenstar 17:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I thought up a strong pvx mc while walking home today. Was strong. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) who has the best accent rawr tab fish misery crow grinch goldenstar ska Waaaaayyyy too hard to vote on that, there are so many perks of many amazing voices. FrostytheAdmin 17:37, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :what about me? mine not funny enough? :( [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::In the 3 words you've ever said on vent, they've been standard dutch english accent and made no sense. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::ro Misery Says Moo 17:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm from upstate new york, i have like the absence of an accent =\--Goldenstar 17:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) So why am I not in the list D: [[User:Rickyvantof|'Rickyvantof']] 17:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::::You are so bad Goldenstar, lrn2accent. Misery Says Moo 17:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Never got the chance to let hear my hot voice ;o Brandnew. 17:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::u herd me much more then that ;o [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:43, 2 March 2009 (UTC) you are probably the most drug experienced guy I somewhat know so I've got a question ;o Are hubbly bubbly's better with water or with whiskey? ;o Brandnew. 20:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :i refuse to vote due to lack of ricky skakid9090 20:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) lol who voted for me? —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 11:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :The gronchenaccent is pretty sensual, but I don't see how you can vote anything other than fish :< Tab 11:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::It came down to rawr or fish for me, but something about the way fish moos wooed me to the fish vote. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 12:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) vote Everyone? Pre-veil existed when people actually ran WoD. As the only hex on the team, you don't even need PnH to destroy this. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:32, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :most people dont cover it because it lasts for such a short period of time and stripping preveil prevents immediate removal. Rawrawr Dinosaur 04:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Veil is mostly covered with vigspirit, i believe [[User:Rickyvantof|'Rickyvantof']] 14:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) is Tzeasta dead? - 12:45, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :uunniii probably.--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 14:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::or gypsies. I bet it was gypsies. - 14:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) dear rawrsawr Alex, snow patrol is gonna be in newcastle in exactly a week, go see for me since i can't be there cuz it's 3000 fucking miles away.--Goldenstar 01:47, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Snow Patrol is pretty fuckin' rad. I like you Goldenstar. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 04:53, 6 March 2009 (UTC) rawr could you please rip this apart and tell me whats wrong with it Zealot's Fireway --Drah Music 04:51, 6 March 2009 (UTC) First person who sprang to mind But now that WoW's nerfed, what do we sticks on ghostly to win? WoS? — LukeJohnson 10:29, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :You don't need a weapon on ghostly to win, plus WoS is bad for ghost cuz it doesnt stop spikes or is up 100%. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:07, 7 March 2009 (UTC) dear rawrels, i have two things for you. a) http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/3143/1164760809868.jpg b) come pve Tab 12:05, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Alas, that is not possible at the current time. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:07, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::D: Tab 12:08, 7 March 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=PvXwiki%3AAdmin_noticeboard&diff=853075&oldid=853015 ??????????????? sincerely, -Auron 02:45, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :Considering the fact that it was posted 2 minutes before I replied to it. =/ Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 02:47, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :According to my PC, he posted that on march 8, on march 9th auron told him to bugger off, and on march 10 biggy posted a useless response to it. Rawrawr Dinosaur 02:48, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::your PC is bad at life. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 02:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, mine says the same thing D: Life 02:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::hit history big.. Rawrawr Dinosaur 02:59, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::yeah mine says that too >.> -Auron 03:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::sooo..were good? i figured a 2 day old useless response on the AN is kinda useless.. Rawrawr Dinosaur 03:09, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I checked my watchlist and it showed him posting that. Maybe it's my fault. Not like anyone dies over it right??? Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 05:09, 10 March 2009 (UTC) is what I saw. So it was my fault for replying without reading. I'm sick and sleep deprived, sooo. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 05:13, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :tbh is that the point or do we care more about rawr randomly running around deleting comments -- Armond Warblade 05:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::It pissed Auron off, cause I thought I saw that posted today. But it wasn't. And it blew up. I stopped caring though, and began playing Left4Dead. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 06:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::its not "randomly running around deleting comments", dont be dramatic. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:06, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Well done Rawr You lost us the fucking game. Dum nob monk! :> --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 22:09, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :lp Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:10, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Should have screenshotted it--Goldenstar 22:16, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::He's talking about a different game, and i screened beating you multiple times so np Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:17, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::we made such a strong build to spec you, but you disbanded just before we went in D: Tab 22:17, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Just beat a kings gladiator running MBway :O--Goldenstar 22:23, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ye this build is so hard to run i completely agree infact its hardest to run build in game your gunna tell me that it isnt hard to spike with a tease mes locked on an ele? --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 22:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :did you really just say that? Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:56, 15 March 2009 (UTC) reason: yo nice one, i will discuss this with an admin. how come you remove my vote though it simply states the mere thruth about the effectiveness and universaity of this build in the current meta? i even gave a well explained reason for my vote, it is not as though i simply stated "baed build iz baed". [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 23:07, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Hello, ::It seems I did not read anything you just wrote. ::With love, Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::: yo [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 23:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::He removed it because it's called ARCHIVING, not TRASH VOTING. Don't be dumb. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::: yes i got that point, still the vote isnt wrong. i cannot vote a build up simply because it has been a very effective build about 5 months ago. it sucks poopy crap shit bags now. on the talk page of karate jesus i stated that i see the point but wont remove my vote because i dont think it is "wrong". putting a comment on my talk page suggesting me to "learn the fuck to archive" builds annoys me, and: if i really would have put an archive tag on it my talk page would have been bashed by "stop fucking shitting archive tags on great builds you faggot retard gay dumbass!!!!!!!!!!!11111!!!!!!". next time i will simply shut the fuck up as anyone who hasent been on the wiki for more than 3 years or is here 24/7 seems to be "free for hunt meat" or whatever you call that in english. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 23:32, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Or just don't be fucking moronic. Like, all you have to do to get people off your back is show half an ounce of intelligence.--Goldenstar 00:24, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Or hope they do--Relyk 00:48, 19 March 2009 (UTC) At the end of every week :Each one of us becomes a freak, :Tonight the DJ makes :us move under the sweat drops from the roof. :Each time you let the bass beat hard to know we all spend now apart :Just activate your energy, :lets sing the song and come with me :The speaker system brings the sound :And light effects are spinning round :All the people on the floor :they shake their bodies cry for more. :Never let this feeling go :and let the music take control. :Forget your problems and be free :enjoy this moment come with me!--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 05:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. old song is old. But i remember the days with a smile — LukeJohnson 18:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::You couldnt be a raver if you tried lol Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I seem to have stumbled into a wonderous place hi. <3 18:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Hello whoru Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::this is danny ofc. don't you know my ips yet? 19:20, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::rawr is bad Hydra 19:21, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Shut up faggot Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::::=( Hydra 19:59, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :whoru skakid9090 19:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::this is danny ofc. don't you know my ips yet? 19:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::It's Cedave.--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 02:55, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::wat ~ Big sysop 22:22, 20 March 2009 (UTC) whoru cape leeching from?--ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 15:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Did some GanK (not really capeleeching because i was core before i left the first time) then some QQ (which isnt really capeleeching cuz they dont have a cape :P) Not capeleeching anymore anyhow. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Is dual P/D and dual ele becoming HA meta? — LukeJohnson 19:52, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Not necessarily. Wait 'til after the mATs. If P/Me's with shatter storm because meta, I'm going to kill someone. Whoops, you said HA. Sorry, I have GvG on my mind. 19:53, 25 March 2009 ::I've never seen dual p/d and dual ele, but it sounds just like old legoway which is bad really. Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::just seen a few teams run it and current balanced found it sorta hard to beat. but my team was only r5/6. Just dual anthem is hard to kill when most damage is done by melee and pressure from lc + ele isn't enough — LukeJohnson 21:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Be better at rigor imo :( Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:46, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::rigor is not in meta builds :( only in high ranked teams with people who dont think a sin's job is to camp spirits with auto attack against an oath shot ranger so does no damage :( — LukeJohnson 21:53, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sin? Spirit hunting? When you have a perfectly good fire ele? o_o Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:59, 25 March 2009 (UTC) erm fast cast cant be worth it when you can bring stances, etc. >.>--Relyk 21:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :no, youre just bad Tab 21:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Nobody brings a stance on mo/any anyway, its pretty useless considering you'll just get prot anyway. Against any non shitter team, your judges/soh/lod will be down alot of the time, and FC massively improves the amount of spells you get off. DF isn't used at all, monk primary rly is pretty useless, just gives slightly better numbers. Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:45, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::mmk i need to l2gvg--Relyk 21:47, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::nvm fast cast is worth it >.>--Relyk 10:09, 2 April 2009 (UTC) - 21:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC)